Open Arms
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Frasier steps foot in Chicago and immediately regrets it upon realizing the love of his life is in Seattle.


**I don't own Frasier nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

As soon as Frasier stepped foot in Chicago, a sense of regret overwhelmed him as realization hit that Charlotte wasn't what he wanted. When it struck him that he was in love with Roz ( _the love of his life_ , the frightened voice in his head screamed), he had to sit down and put his head in between his knees as a wave of dizziness struck him. As soon as that passed, he exhaled and nervously booked a flight back home to Seattle. While he waited, he called Niles in a panic. "How's Chicago?" questioned his completely unaware brother.

"My view from the airport is fantastic. How are Daphne and David? I'm in love with Roz!" he whispered hysterically.

Niles blinked at the non-sequitur as he tried to process his brother's word. "You're in love with Roz?"

"Yes! I don't know when it happened but at some point, I fell in love with my best friend. And she only sees me as my brother! I'm on my way back home but what the hell am I supposed to do, Niles?" Pretty sure he was about to be rejected, Frasier knew he had to tell Roz how he felt anyway so they could clear the air.

"You could calm down for one. Frasier, you need to be honest with her and you know that. Yes, you may be rejected, but it also might work out in your favor. Look at me and Daphne! We're parents now. I never thought that would happen. Take a chance," Niles encouraged.

Frasier sighed. "This is going to blow up in my face, but thanks for the advice. How is David?"

Niles grinned at the mention of his son. "Beautiful. Keeps us awake most of the night but that's to be expected. Fatherhood is so much better than I ever thought it could be. But stop changing the subject! Practice with me what you want to tell Roz."

The back and forth lasted for about an hour and a half, only ending when Frasier had to board the plane for his flight back to Seattle. He tried to sleep during the trip but was too wound up to do so. Niles met him at the airport and drove him over to Roz's. "This is going to end in disaster," Frasier moaned.

Niles rolled his eyes at his brother's overdramatics. "Get up there and tell her! She thinks I'm coming over to talk to her about something inane."

Frasier glared but got out of the car and headed to Roz's apartment. Needless to say, she was surprised to see him and her mouth dropped open. "Aren't you supposed to be in Chicago with Charlotte?" she finally questioned after a few minutes of silence.

He nodded his head repeatedly, mostly because of nerves. Trying to stall wasn't going to work but he wanted to put off the rejection for as long as possible. "I changed my mind once I got there - realized I had made a terrible mistake that needed to be rectified as soon as possible," he explained.

"Okay." Roz didn't know why it seemed so awkward but she was suddenly nervous and afraid of his reasoning for showing up at her place. "Why was it a terrible mistake?" she finally asked him, her hands beginning to shake.

"Because I'm not in love with her. I thought maybe we had something and those few weeks we were together were marvelous but there's nothing more between us. She deserves better and should be happier in Chicago with someone else."

"Frasier, what are you doing here?" Roz quickly shut up, wondering why she finally worked up the courage to say something now.

He stood there and didn't say a word for nearly five minutes, scaring her. "Do you really think of me as a brother?" Frasier finally ventured, terrified of her response.

Roz hesitated for about a minute before finally responding. "Why?" she asked, chuckling nervously.

Finally tired of stalling, Frasier plunged ahead. "I'm in love with you, Roz Doyle. Think I have been for a while but I've been trapped in denial for a long time. It hit me as I was about to make what could have been a big mistake with Charlotte. There's several reasons all my relationships keep failing, and I think you're a big reason why." And then he finally stopped talking, his heart pounding as he awaited a possible rejection or an answer that would change his whole world forever.

Roz's world tilted as she struggled to come to terms with his confession. Words she had been waiting to hear from Frasier for years repeated on a loop in her head. "I don't think of you as a brother," she finally told him.

"You don't?" he asked in relief.

"No." Roz teared up. "I got scared, especially after the ultimatum fiasco. I never should have done something like that but panicked. I've been in love with you for a long time, Frasier Crane." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm thrilled to hear you say that, Roz," he murmured once they stopped making out.

She started laughing. "Can you believe we outdid Niles and Daphne in this aspect of our relationship? We're never going to live this down."

Frasier cocked his head. "We won't, will we? Oh well." He kissed her again and then headed towards the couch, pulling her along with him.

Roz put her head down on his shoulder once they sat down. "I hope Alice doesn't find it weird that her mom's dating Uncle Frasier now."

"I'm sure she won't," he assured her, watching his best friend/girlfriend in awe. Frasier vowed to himself that he wouldn't screw it up this time. His friendship with Roz was on the line this time, and he couldn't lose her.

"We'll talk with Alice, help her out," Roz finally decided, thankful her daughter was out with friends. At least they'd have time to come up with whatever they were going to tell her.

It had taken Frasier and Roz eleven years to finally admit their feelings for each other and both vowed they wouldn't waste anymore time. Frasier was glad he had taken that chance in the airport all those months ago and never once regretted his impulsive actions.


End file.
